


Hands

by evieva



Series: MomoAi Drabbles [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Napping, momoai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Momotarou sleeps, he likes to hold hands. Well, Ai isn't sure if he <i>likes</i> to, but that always seems to be what happens when the redhead naps...</p><p>Fluff/Drabble/Momo's an otter and otters hold hands when they sleep/I'm not creative/but this is cute I promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> More drabble--enjoy~

                Momotarou dozed off a lot. Whether it’s from a long day of swimming, or a long Friday night of being up late for no good reason, he takes a lot of naps. Ai figures it’s because of the amount of energy he uses on a daily basis being a weirdo, and spazzing off. He’s loud, lively, your typical ball of stamina, that can be either endearing, or annoying to the point you just want to knock him out.

                But when he’s asleep, he looks like an angel. He breathes lightly, not snoring per say, just keeps his mouth open wide as he sleeps. His eyes fluttered when you’d make too much noise, he mumbled in his sleep, and he can basically nap anywhere. Yet, that isn’t the most charming part.

                The most winning thing Momo does is hold Ai’s hand in his slumber, and when he does, the breaststroke swimmer can’t take it.

                “It’s so cute…” Ai breathed, his face like a beacon shining bright red. Momotarou was doing it right now. He’s been asleep for twenty minutes after practice, and as he snoozed, he had taken hold of Ai’s hand at some point during his sleep. They started studying before this, but that had stopped as soon Momo laid down on the floor. “I don’t…”

                _I don’t know how he does it…_

                This thought always crosses Ai’s mind—how does the kid _know_ he’s going to sleep? Whenever his senpai is near enough to him, Momo always takes his hand and falls asleep. Ai once caught him taking it while he _was_ asleep. It’s the most peculiar thing, and Ai can’t find the words to tell anyone about it, not even Momotarou himself.

                Aiichirou looks at his hand intertwined with his underclassman, then at the underclassman himself. His blush deepens, and he has to look away with a squeak. But the squeak was a lot more like a scream, it drawling on a lot more than Ai anticipated, and he cringed when Momo moaned in his sleep.

                “Senpai…” He murmured, rolling over onto his side closer to Ai. The gray-haired froze as Momo unlaced their fingers, and reached around his senpai, and pushed him down onto the carpet Momo fell asleep on.

                “Momo-kun!” Ai whined, practically giving in. He held himself up for a second, before falling to the floor under Momo’s pressure. He stretched before blinking a sleepy eye at Aiichirou. Ai pouted at Momotarou, blush still alive on his cheeks.

                “Senpai,” Momo smiled, cheekily, “your face is all red. You okay?”

                “Y-yes, of course. I’m fine.”

                The redhead grinned wider. “You weren’t thinking anything funny while I was sleeping, were ya?”

                “N-n-n-no! No!” Momo laughed loudly. “Momo-ku-u-u-n!”

                “It’s okay, senpai!” The backstroke swimmer rested his head on Ai’s chest, looking toward the floor. “I always think about kissing you, but I know you’d get super embarrassed, so I don’t…”

                Ai squinted at his kouhai, not saying anything. He would’ve said ‘thank you’ but, he wasn’t _exactly_ thankful for that. Their first kiss was a little while ago, and they’ve kissed each other in little pecks since then. Nothing big, but nothing often either. Hearing that from Momotarou now, Ai couldn’t help but feel that to be a challenge, and that Ai hadn’t met the standards. “Well…do you wanna…kiss more?” Ai nearly imploded at his own words.

                Momo, like he usually did, pondered the words as though they meant nothing. “You don’t have to, senpai…I mean, if you’re not comfortable with it.”

                Ai pressed his lips together tightly, thinking. He wondered what an appropriate moment would be to give Momo kisses. Definitely not when he’s working as captain of the team. Not when their in public. Public displays of affections made Ai self-conscious, but not Momo. Momo would hug and kiss and hold hands with Ai the whole time they were out, if Ai didn’t set some boundaries. Which Momo totally respected, and that made the gray-haired boy unbelievably happy. Their relationship had been smooth sailing ever since the younger confessed, and it was going slowly, the way Ai liked it.

                “Momo-kun, I l—“ He stopped. Momo had fallen asleep again. Right on top of his senpai. Aiichirou looked down at their hands, intertwined once again. “How did he—“ Ai’s blush returned with a revenge, except now he was stuck this way—and he couldn’t take his gaze from Momo, whose snoozing face had him captivated. Ai smiled down at Momo, expression softening as he thought about how much he adored the younger.

                He squeezed his hand, hoping this...thing they had would last a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment--it always means the world to me! ^_^


End file.
